Spanking Good Time
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu gets a birthday surprise… Modern AU written for LJ's IYHed's "Spank" Prompt


Title: Spanking Good Time  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult+  
Characters: Bankotsu, Jakotsu  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Romance, Modern AU  
Words: 555  
Summary: Jakotsu gets a birthday surprise…  
Warnings: None

Author's notes: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for polishing this until it shone like the sun and Hime-sama for giving me a title.

FYI: In my AU-verse, Jakotsu was born and raised in Manhattan, his parents moving there when his father was transferred there early on in their marriage. He returned to Japan when he was about 18, and is bilingual, and like the children of many immigrants, helped his mother learn English. He cross-dresses not only because he enjoys it, but also because he's adopted the traditional lifestyle of many onnagata (Kabuki term for men who specialize in women's roles), although he puts a modern spin on that, in that he's an "actress" on a night soap.

WON 3RD PLACE!!

888

"Thanks for a wonderful birthday party, Ban honey," Jakotsu said, wrapping his arms around the younger man, the cross-dresser pulled him close. "That penis-shaped cake was a hoot! I nearly died when I cut into the tip and," he giggled, "the cream filling oozed out."

Bankotsu chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Rin really out did herself with that one."

"That she did!"

They kissed.

"Sweetness…?"

"Yes?"

Bankotsu lead him over to the couch, where they sat. "What was that birthday custom you were telling me about this morning?"

"What birthday custom?" The cross-dresser frowned.

"The one you and your friends used to engage in when you were younger… I think it's a New York thing," the younger man replied.

Jakotsu laughed. "You mean birthday spanks?"

"Yeah… That's the one!" Bankotsu grinned wickedly.

"What about it?" the cross-dresser giggled as his life-partner playfully eased him across his lap.

Bankotsu fondled his life-partner's bottom. He took his time, teasing the cross-dresser with gentle touches and tender caresses. It was not long before he had hiked Jakotsu's black leather mini up over his hips, exposing his red lace garter belt and lucky panties. Closing his eyes, Bankotsu palmed the cross-dresser's bottom. He loved the soft feel of the silk against his hand and the hardness of the garter belt's straps as he stroked.

Jakotsu wriggled his hips. Rubbing himself against his life-partner's lap, the cross-dresser's breathing quickened as little jolts of pleasure ran down his spine. As he moved, he got the distinct impression his life-partner was finding it just as arousing as he did, especially when Bankotsu pulled his lucky panties just low enough to expose his buttocks. His life-partner caressed his bottom again, before giving is a playful smack.

"Hey!" the cross-dresser yelped.

"What?"

"That hurt!"

"Get used to it, I believe you have forty eight more to go," Bankotsu deadpanned.

"Excuse me!?" Jakotsu squirmed on his life-partner's lap, trying to get away and sit up.

"Two…" Bankotsu said as he smacked the cross-dresser's butt. "Three," he added, giving him another smack. He continued to ignore his life-partner's outburst and struggles as he slowly counted out loud, while adding another smack. Whenever Jakotsu calmly took it, he would reach down to stroke his sack through the red silk panties, ending it with a playful pat on his behind. To mix things up a bit, Bankotsu threw in one that strung as well as left a red mark.

Jakotsu yelped when his life-partner smacked him hard. Even though he was not into pain, the stinging sensations combined with the gentle caresses and feather light love taps to send little jolts of pleasure running down his spine. Bankotsu's huskily whisper as he counted the smacks had Jakotsu growing painfully hard. When he shifted slightly to ease the pressure on his poor squashed erection, Bankotsu gave him a particularly hard slap on the middle of his buttocks. Instead of yelping, the cross-dresser let out a low moan.

"You like, hunh…?" the younger man purred.

Jakotsu nodded dumbly in reply.

When Bankotsu reached number forty nine, the cross-dresser quietly got up off the younger man's lap. "Now that my birthday spanking is over, there is something else I need from you…" he said huskily.

"Oh?"

"My birthday present…" Jakotsu murmured as he pulled Bankotsu into a deep needy kiss.


End file.
